A Healing Touch
by Diablo's Mistress
Summary: Haley is blinded by her hate of Pokemon when her Growlie is killed. It seems as though she will never love again. That's when she meets Vulpix... (Rated for mild violence) This is my first, so please R&R!
1. The Meeting

NOTE: I really don't care how old Lance really is - in this story he's 18.  
  
A young girl with brown hair and blue eyes of about 17 spun around nervously. She kept hearing noises in the brush behind her. Her three companions and the small yellow electric mouse Pokemon, a Pikachu, that accompanied the youngest of them kept walking, not aware that she had stopped.  
  
"Umm. Hey Misty, do you hear that?" the 17-year-old asked the girl who had orange hair and cerulean blue eyes.  
  
Misty, who was staring dreamily at the young teenage boy Ash, quickly came out of her reverie and replied, "No, I didn't. Dunno what your talking about."  
  
"It's ok if you're scared, Haley. I'll let Pikachu protect you," Ash said tauntingly, at which Haley gave a laugh too high to be true.  
  
"HAHAHAHA no. Don't even go there." She said angrily. She didn't like Pokemon. Not since. She shook her head. The memories were too painful.  
  
"Oh, Pikachu could protect you, don't worry," Misty said, angry at being torn from her thoughts about Ash.  
  
"What's wrong this time?" The oldest boy, Brock, asked. He was used to these bitter 3-way arguments.  
  
"Perhaps YOU would like to explain, Ash?" Haley snapped.  
  
"Well--" Ash began, but he was cut off by Haley's scream of "LANCE, help!"  
  
She stood trembling, rooted to the spot, seeing a rampaging Ryhorn coming closer and closer - very rapidly. She collapsed, giving herself up for lost. and was scooped up by a huge clawed hand just in time to not be hit by the rampaging Ryhorn. She gripped one of the claws tightly, trembling and crying in terror. A black-clothed figure with a flowing black cape leapt lightly down into the hand and immediately hugged Haley, shrouding her in his cape.  
  
"Are you alright? Shhh, it's going to be ok. Shhh." The boy of about 18 said soothingly.  
  
"Lance, thank you so much! I could have died down there! And Dragonite cold have been hurt! You really care about me, don't you?" Haley said, still trembling but not crying.  
  
"If I didn't, would I do this?" Lance asked her, and pulled her close to him, kissing her on the lips. Haley wrapped her arms around his neck and surrendered herself completley to him. Slowly he pulled away and gazed at her.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" he asked. Haley nodded dreamily, gazing starstruck into his eyes. They kissed again, then Lance looked down at the sound of a scream: "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DO ALL OF THAT JUNK WHENEVER YOU HAD BEEN SEPERATED FOR 5 SECONDS!!!!"  
  
Haley looked down as well. "That's Misty for you," she said to Lance. Lance spoke a few words to Dragonite, and it began descending at what would be an alarming rate if Haley weren't used to it. The Dragonite landed with a crash dangerously close to Misty's baby Pokemon, Togepi, and knocking Ash down with the sheer force of the wind caused by the land.  
  
"Hi--" Brock began, but was cut off by the crashing of assorted plants and gravel behind them.  
  
Suddenly, a member of Team Rocket leapt out of the bushes. "Out of my way you infants!" she shrieked. Then she saw her fainted Ryhorn. "You killed it! You--you--you will pay! Ponyta, go!"  
  
A flaming horse appeared standing above the Ryhorn. It reared and pawed the air, neighing.  
  
"Onix, go!" Brock shouted. "Tackle attack!" The huge rock snake tackled the Ponyta, who shuddered and collapsed in a faint.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! FINE, TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME! WARTORTLE, GO!"  
  
Brock recalled his Onix. "Misty you go now," he said, seemingly trying to avoid defeat by a water Pokemon. Onix would have crumbled before it.  
  
"With pleasure! Starmie, go!" Misty shouted.  
  
"No I want to battle not Misty me me me!!!!!" Ash whined.  
  
Misty ignored Ash and shouted "Starmie, tackle attack!" Starmie tackled the Wartortle, only to hit hard shell. The Wartortle had withdrawn into it. The jewel in Starmie's center blinked lamely, and it fainted.  
  
"Starmie!" Misty cried.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Rocket laughed. She charged off, the Wartortle following close behind.  
  
All four trainers followed her.  
  
When she caught up to them, they were standing in a clearing. The still body of a Ninetales with every single one of its beautiful tails cut off laid nearby. Another Ninetales was lying at the mercy of the Rocket's Wartortle. It struggled to break free, but to no avail.  
  
"Wartortle, cut its tails off!" the Rocket shouted. Wartortle seemed to hesitate, then swiped at the nine tails lying in a perfect row. They all gave way to the sharp claws, and as soon as they were gone, the Ninetales became still.  
  
Misty gasped in horror at the two feral Ninetales lying on the ground. Apparently the myth that a Ninetale's life rested in it's tails, and if they lose all of them, they die, was true. The evil Rocket may as well have ordered her Wartortle to behead them.  
  
The Rocket recalled her Wartortle, knelt and scooped something up from a hole in the ground none of the trainers had noticed before, and dashed off, laughing evilly.  
  
Haley, who had remained silent during all this, hated Pokemon and wanted nothing to do with them. The hole left in her heart was too great to like them anymore. When the trainers had dashed off after the Rocket, looking like fools, she had remained behind. She had thought it was just going to be another Pokemon battle. How wrong she was.  
  
When the sounds of battle had died away, she entered the clearing and gasped in horror at the two dead Ninetales on the ground. She looked to the trainers, a pleading look in her eyes. Though she hated them, even Pokemon didn't deserve this. Brock shook his head. "There's nothing we can do." he said gravely.  
  
Haley's eyes clouded with tears. This was just too much. Lance hugged her, but not even Lance could comfort her. The two Ninetales on the ground reminded her too much of Growlie, lying on the ground, dead, blood pouring from a wound in her side, the Rocket standing triumphantly over her...  
  
Suddenly heard a weak cry. "Vull... Vull...pix..." She walked towards the spot where she heard the sound. Officer Jenny (who had come roaring onto the scene like she always does) didn't follow her to see what she was doing; she stood talking to Ash, Misty, Brock, and Lance getting all the details of the incident.  
  
Haley saw a flash of gold to her right. She turned and there, lying helplessly on the ground, was a baby Vulpix. "Ohhhh..." she said softly. She knelt and gently scooped it up. She saw what the flash of gold was: the Vulpix had a gold diamond on its forehead. She found out it was a girl when she cradled it, and she shifted her in her arms so she would not see such things. The Vulpix cried out at first, but Haley gently rocked it, and soon, the steady motion sent it to sleep. She walked over to where the others were standing.  
  
Brock was recounting the events: "...And then you came, and Haley walked off and I was telling the story and then she came back with a Vuplix in her arms and hey Haley where did you get the Vulpix?!" he finished stupidly.  
  
all with the exception of Brock anime style exasperation  
  
"Found her." Haley replied. "Her?" Ash questioned. "Yep." "How do you know it's a her?" "Do I really need to say that?" "Yes." "I don't think I do." "Yes you do."  
  
Ash and Haley's arguing woke Vulpix up. The baby's rage built quickly. She wanted to sleep, not listen to this fool arguing with her new mommy. She opened her mouth as wide as she could, intending to tell him off in Pokemon language, when a jet of flame burst from her mouth, roasting Ash! "Vul vul vul vul vul piiiiixxxxx!" she laughed.  
  
Ash stands burned-anime style  
  
"Ash got roasted by a baby!" Misty teased. "You mean another baby," Lance corrected. "WAAAA I AM NOT A BABY WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" anime tears stream down his face "Cut it out you guys," Brock said. "You're making the baby cry." Ash jumps up and down even more I AM NOT A BABY! "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Lance shook his head and turned to Haley. "I need to go back to the League. I left right in the middle of an important meeting to come out here and completely forgot about it. Call me if you need me. I still don't know how you were able to call that fast... there's a witch in this case!" He pretended to be scared and ran in circles. Haley laughed.  
  
"Anyway, I need to go now," he said. Haley and Lance kissed a farewell. He then mounted his Dragonite and Haley stared affter him, feeling sad that he had to leave. Haley thanked Officer Jenny, who also needed to go back to a meeting, and began to feed Vulpix some of the jelly beans she had in her pack.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER  
  
"Vulpix, burn the leaves!" "This isn't fair, I don't like being up against Vulpix with a grass Pokemon!" "She's just a baby, that's why I wanted you to use Chikorita!" "Well she doesn't battle like a baby!"  
  
Vulpix glared Chikorita, a fire durning in her green eyes. Haley and Ash were in a Pokemon battle (duh).  
  
"Quit whining and attack already!" Haley snapped. "Fine then I will!" Ash retaliated. "Chikorita Tackle Attack!" "Vulpix, dodge it!" "AAAAAAAAAAAAA Chikorita hit that Vulpix with Vine Whip!" "Bite the vines if they come near you!" The Chikorita yelped in pain. "Vulpix, finish it off with Ember!"  
  
Vulpix's flames engulfed the helpless banana-like Pokemon. When they cleared away, the Chikorita was on the ground in a dead faint.  
  
"Hah! I won again!" Haley shouted triumphantly. "Humph. Chikorita, return. You're lucky I went easy on you." Ash said. Haley wasn't listening. She was sitting on a big stone, stroking the golden diamond on Vulpix's forehead. Suddenly she looked up.  
  
"Look Vulpix! A shining Ponyta! Let's catch it!"  
  
There was, indeed, a black Ponyta with blue flames for a mane and tail with small blue flames coming from its ankles in the near distance, getting closer every second.  
  
"Not if I catch it first!" Ash shouted. "My first Pokemon," Haley said. the picture splits to show Ash and Haley like it does in the show (only its not Haley) "My first shining Pokemon," Ash said. "Vulpix, go!" "Pikachu, go!" "Vulpix, Ember" "That's stupid! Fire versus fire, that's stupid! You're stupid!"  
  
Haley ignored Ash. She knew what she was doing. She didn't want Vulpix to use something more effective on the shining Ponyta, lest she knock it out.  
  
"Pikachu, Thundershock, now!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs. "POHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNYTA!" the Ponyta screeched, attacking, not Pikachu, but Ash!  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELP HELP HELP GET IT OFF ME!" Ash screamed, scaring the Ponyta into attacking him with even more ferocity. The Ponyta used Fire Spin on him, trapping him in spinning flames.  
  
Haley saw her chance! "Vulpix, Tackle, now!" Vulpix tackled the flame horse, sending it sprawling. "PONYPONYPONYPONYPONYTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" it cried. "Pokeball, go!" Haley said, a victorious smile on her face.  
  
The ball turned the Ponyta into a beam of silver light, which faded into nothing. The Pokeball shook and twitched for a few moments, then laid still.  
  
"Alright, woo hoo! We caught it Vulpix!" Haley said. "No fair I wanted it!" Ash whined. Then, trying to make Haley feel bad as usual, he said, "You have two Pokemon with a weakness to water, ha!" "You would too if you had caught Ponyta," Haley said simply. "Really? What Pokemon that I have is a fire Pokemon?" "Duh, stupid, your Charmander!" "Stop bickering you two," Brock said. "Yeah Ash, be glad for Haley. Her first Pokemon was a shining one," Misty added.  
  
"Oh well. I'll get it next time. Especially if its a water Pokemon. Then I can kick your butt!" Ash sneered.  
  
"You already have Squirtle, and, if I remember correctly, Vulpix mangled the shell enough to force him out and easily K.O.ed him with Bite," Haley retaliated angrily. "Stop it! Just stop it!" Misty shouted, causing Vulpix and Pikachu to wince and cover their ears.  
  
"Yeah, I know you're jealous," Haley snorted. "Look Misty, I don't like him. I argue with him all the time because he irritates me, unlike some people we know. You argue with Ash cause you like him."  
  
"I do not!" Misty snapped. "Do too!" "Not!" "Too!" "Not!" "Too!" "Not!" Misty shrieked. "Not!" Haley replied. "Too!" "You just proved my point. Thank you Misty. If you'll excuse me I need to revive my new Ponyta."  
  
With that, she began to walk off, the other hurrying after her. Angry with her or not, they wanted to see the shining Ponyta up close.  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
"So what do you want to do?" "What is there TO do?" "I dunno." "Why did you say that then?" "I dunno." Misty sighed in exasperation with Ash. "I know!" Brock said suddenly. "What?!" Ash, Misty, and Haley said all at once. "We can go talk to that pretty girl over there," he said, looking at the girl battling someone who looked like her twin sister. "No!!!" everyone else said at once. "You go ahead Brock, we will just sit here and wait for you," Ash said.  
  
"I can't watch him gawk over some warrior princess, I gotta go exercise Ponyta." Haley said. "Ponyta, go!" An unusually large black Ponyta with blue flames for a mane, tail, and forelock, with blue flames coming from her ankles, appeared. She whickered in greeting to Haley, then walked over and nuzzled her shoulder. "Ready for a ride Ponyta?" she asked. "Eeeeeeh!" she whinnied. "OK, let's go!" "Vulpix vul vul vul!" Vulpix said suddenly. "What's wrong Vulpix?" Misty asked.  
  
"Vulllllll... Vulllllll..." she growled, staring around the corner of the building they were sitting in front of. "Vul! Vul Vul Vul! Vul!" she barked. Ash cocked his head at her. "I think she's trying to tell us something." "No duh dumb brain!" Misty snorted. "She's afraid of something behind that building," Haley said, looking at her Vulpix. She leapt onto Ponyta's back, careful not to burn herself. "I'm going to go check it out. Come if you want, but I'm not saving you from Mewtwo," she said. With that, she turned Ponyta with a single word and began to make her way down the ally, Vulpix riding in front of her. "Mewtwo's behind the building?" Brock said stupidly.  
  
Suddenly, Ponyta reared and charged back the way she had come, bucking and rearing all the while. "Ponyta, stop! Whoa, whoa, whoa girl!" Haley said, clinging desperately to the horse's neck. "Prepare for trouble!" a familiar voice crowed. "And make it double!" another familiar, but not welcome voice said. "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all people within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of truth and love!" "To extend out reach to the stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket--" "Whoa, slow down. You'd better hope you didn't say Team Rocket," Haley said. She had not been traveking with Ash, Misty, and Brock for long enough to meet Team Rocket.  
  
"You interrupted my line you little twerp!" Jessie said angrily. "Whatever you're trying this time you're not going to get it!" Ash said. "Not if I can help it!" Misty added. "Yeah, if you can," Ash replied. "Quit arguin' you idiots! We're here for the shiny horse!" Jessie and James's talking Meoth said. "And we're going to get it!" James said. "Weezing, go!"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Onix, go!" Brock said. "No, Brock, this is my fight," Haley said, a strange light glinting in her blue eyes. She seemed almost possessed. "Why? Onix needs the experience," Brock said, upon which Haley whirled Ponyta around. She had drawn a dangerously sharp knife from somewhere, seemingly out of thin air. She looked very intimidating, and, even though Ponyta was rather small, she looked like a warhorse, large and menacing and dangerous. "Recall your Pokemon and step aside Brock, ground element gym leader of the Indigo League," she said, her voice soaked through with anger. "Er... that's not right." Brock began, but Jenny swung the knife dangerously close to his throat, making it come so close that it nearly drew a trickle of blood.  
  
"These fools are the ones who killed my Growlithe years ago. And I'm not letting them get by unscathed," she said, and Brock hastily shrunk to the side. Ash and Misty merely gaped at her and the gleaming silver knife in her hand. Ponyta reared then, her flaming mane and tail streaming out behind her with a sudden gust of wind. She screamed out a battle cry to the Weezing, who trembled with fear. That scene was then embedded in all of their memories forever. Haley turned her possessed gaze to Jessie, James, and Meoth. "You. Admit it. You killed my Growlithe. And though I begged for mercy, you would have killed me if my mother hadn't shown up with her Flareon just then," she said, advancing steadily on them.  
  
"Vulpix!" she said suddenly. "Fire Spin!" "Vulllllllllllll!" Vulpix trilled. "Waa aahh wwaaaa!" they screamed as they tried desperately to move. "Those goons were ever good enough at being bad to manage to kill a Pokemon?" Misty asked. "Wait a minute..." she said looking more closely at the "goons". "You aren't the ones... Vulpix, release!"  
  
She frowned down at them. She remembered now. She had not seen them clearly through her burning hatred. The people who had killed Growlie were different. What were there names? Bud and Cassandra? No, that wasn't right. Oh well. No matter.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded of them. "Nothing!" they all said. "Nothing!? Nothing?!" she said, her voice rising uncontrollably. "We wanted the horse ok now I towid you please don't huwit me!" Meoth said in his odd voice. She whirled on him, then her expression softened at the sight of the trembling Pokemon on the ground. "You could have been a great Pokemon if you weren't raised by these goons. Very powerful." she imformed him, nearly smiling at him. "MEOTH!" Jessie and James said angrily. "Leave the poor thing alone," Haley said, sheathing the long knife and dismounting from Ponyta. She sunk down against the trunk of an apple tree, as though suddenly exhausted.  
  
"Ponyta, return. Vulpix. Vulpix?" she said. Vulpix was off to the side, rolling around in the mud with Meoth. "Vulpix!" she said, raising her voice. "Vul? Vul." Vulpix said, rolling over submissively as Haley approached. "Don't give me that," she snapped. "Now we're going to have to give you a bath." That was a BIG mistake. "VVVVVVVVVVVVVVUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!" Vulpix shrieked. She hated baths. "VVVVVVVVVVVVVVUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!" she repeated, twisting in Jenny's arms and getting the white cotton shirt she had on filthy. "Vulpix!" she said, taking her nose in her hand and shaking it. Vulpix went limp in her arms in submission. Jessie and James began to get angry.  
  
"Hey we're still here in case you didn't know!" Jessie said angrily. "Lickitung, go! Lick attack!" "Umm. excuse you. that would be my backpack." Haley said, staring at the Lickitung which had somehow got the idea to attack her pack and not Pikachu, Ponyta, or Vulpix. "Lickiiii." the Lickitung said. Then, realizing its mistake, it charged towards Pikachu. "Tungtungtungtungtung!"  
  
"Ponyta, use Skull Bash!" Haley shouted. "Weezing, intercept!" James yelled. Weezing flew in front of Ponyta. Skull Bash really didn't affect it as it was so hard, but it affected Ponyta. She was hit in the chest by Weezing. The poor fire horse fainted on impact, coming to a stop so suddenly that it tumbled heels over head into the apple tree. Haley struck the ground more that once and got hit on the head by several falling apples. She did not faint but sat there, teeth gritted, wincing in extreme pain.  
  
"Ponyta. re. return." Haley managed to choke out. She breathed in deeply (she had not been able to before) and cried out in pain - she had more than one broken rib. Vulpix rushed to her side, nuzzling her wrist in a frantic attempt to make her get up.  
  
"I'm. I'm OK Vulpix." Haley whispered. She could dimly hear Ash, Misty, and Brock battling in the background. .Have to fight. No. can't faint. can't let go..  
  
Haley's world went black. 


	2. Confessions And A Challenge to a Real Ba...

OK, I've proofread my work again and there are mistakes. Sorry! I've tried not to make any more mistakes here. Plus, I'm not writing at 3 AM, so that may help. ;}  
  
===============================================================  
  
TEN HOURS LATER  
  
"Shut up Ash, she's waking up!" This was Misty's voice. "Haley!" Ash exclaimed, leaning over the hospital bed. "Are you OK?" "I. I think so." Haley said, then yelped as she tried to sit up. "Lance," Brock yelled. "Come over here!" Too fast for Haley's aching brain to process, Lance was leaning over her and kissing her again and again.  
  
"Haley! I thought you. that is, I thought you were. I mean. Haley, you don't know how glad I am to have you back." Lance finished lamely. His face was even paler than usual, Haley saw, and his hair was standing on end (again, more so than usual) because he had ran his hand through it so many times.  
  
"I'm fine. I. ow!" Haley whimpered as she tried to sit up again. Giving up on sitting up, her face suddenly went sheet white and she gripped the covers so that her knuckles turned white.  
  
"Vulpix! Where is she? And Ponyta!" she nearly shouted, upon which her hand flew to her forehead. She drew in breath sharply.  
  
"Don't worry, Haley. Vulpix and Ponyta are fine. Vulpix was so mad after you lost consiousness. She rammed into Weezing spurting fire everywhere at the same time. Oh, she learned a new attack, it seems. oh yeah. It was Flamethrower. She forgot Tackle, but she roasted Jessie and James, and nearly killed Misty with the flames." Brock finished.  
  
"Yeah, it was really funny!" Ash added. "ASH!!!! Why are you always picking on me?! Misty exclaimed. "I. uh. well, that is." Ash stammered. "What Ash is trying to tell you is that he has a MAJOR crush on you," Haley finished. For once, Ash nor Misty denied it. "Ash. Is this true?" Misty asked, her eyes bright. "Umm. well. I guess. NO! It's not!" At this, Misty's eyes became overbright. "Umm, Ash, that's not what I heard." Haley said quietly.  
  
Suddenly, Vulpix burned the door down and rushed to Haley's bed. She lightly sprang up and immediately began making a huge fuss over her, licking her face and her hands, making sure that she was ok. Vulpix looked up, and, seeing that she had interrupted something important, shut up.  
  
"Well?" Haley said quietly. Can't you see Ash? You're breaking her heart with every word you say. Haley thought. "I." Ash stammered. Then, suddenly, he blurted out, "I love you Misty! I've loved you ever since I first met you! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy!" At those last words, everyone (except Misty) raised their eyebrows, but said nothing. Ash lowered his head so that his face couldn't be seen for his hat.  
  
"I love you too Ash." Ash looked up. "What?" he said. "You heard me." Misty replied. Pikachu leapt down from Ash's shoulder and began to push him towards Misty. Togepi pushed Misty towards Ash. And then their faces were inches from each other's, and suddenly Ash wrapped his arms around Misty and kissed her on the lips. Misty draped her arms around his shoulders. Haley, Lance, Pikachu, and Togepi looked on in silence. Finally Ash and Misty pulled away from each other. They both blushed furiously.  
  
"Hey Haley," Lance said. "Hmm?" Haley replied, not really listening. She had found that her backpack was on the table next to her bed and was frantically searching for Ponyta's Pokeball. "I've made a decision." "What's that?" "I'm going to travel with you guys." "That's nice.. WHAT?!" Haley exclaimed. "I'm going to travel with you guys," Lance repeated.  
  
"Say it ain't so," a familiar voice said. "I can't believe you're still at it loser. Give up. Face it. You'll never make it. And Lance, you, the Indigo master, you're traveling with these goons? And. whose the chick?" he asked, seeing Haley. "What is this, 20 Questions?" Haley snapped angrily. "Ooh, firey temper. I like that," Gary Oak, Ash's rival, announced. "WAAAA I am not a loser!" Ash whined. "Shut up Gary! Haley's going out with Lance and he'll roast you with his Dragonite's Hyper Beam if you get to close! And Ash is NOT the loser! You are!" Misty nearly screamed angrily. "Vul!" Vulpix said, as if to add extra emphasis to Misty's last remark. "Oh, a Vulpix is it? Hey Vullie, think fast!" Gary said. He quickly seized an empty Pokeball and threw it at Vulpix.  
  
She caught it squarely in her mouth, threw it up in the air, and slapped it with her tails, sending it zooming across the room back at Gary. It hit him on the nose.  
  
"You - you'll pay for that!" Gary yelled, rubbing his sore nose. "I challenge you to a Pokemon match!", at which Lance stepped between them. "Haley's not well enough for a battle, as you see." Lance said testily. "And she won't be until tomorrow. Now if you'll leave. animals aren't allowed in the hospital." Ash just about laughed himself to death at that one. I'll get you, Gary mouthed to Haley. He left the room with as much dignity as he had left.  
  
"Haley, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into. Gary is a powerful trainer," Brock said. "Well, Vulpix and Ponyta and I are good too. We won't go down easily." "Haley, Gary has five Pokemon. You have two. What chance do you stand?" Ash pointed out. "I'll catch another Pokemon."  
  
And with that, Haley fell asleep with Vulpix lying by her head, a determined smile on her face.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Haley was feeling well enough to leave the hospital the next day. 


	3. The Assassin

Sorry I haven't been writing lately. My life really sucks right now. Sorry Gary fans! I need to change this rating to PG. Mabye PG-13. I'll have to change it anyway. I'm bored now. I need Haley to be OK so I can write. Please R&R!  
  
==========================================================  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Haley was feeling well enough to leave the hospital the next day, thanks to the magic healing of anime. Her battle with Gary was still on. But first, she wanted to catch another Pokemon. The group was on their way to the forest to see what Pokemon were there.  
  
"You need a non-fire Pokemon. Gary has a Wartortle." Ash informed Haley. "Electric would be good." "But we aren't in an area where electrics are common," Misty said, her brow furrowed in worry. "I really like Meowths and Eevees," Haley said. "Articuno's in a cave somewhere.. isn't it?" "Give up on Articuno, at least for now. It will be a while before you get that one," Brock said. "Then it's Eevee or Meowth." "What about a Growlithe?" Lance asked. Haley whirled. "No, how about NOT a Growlithe," she snapped. "Ok, Ok. No Growlithe yet." "Eevee." "But there aren't any Eevees here, I don't think," Ash said. "Well, thinking and knowing are different. I know there are Eevees. I asked Nurse Joy," Haley countered.  
  
They trekked for several minutes before Lance broke the silence.  
  
"Haley, I don't trust Gary. I have a feeling that he's going to try something." "Oh well, I'll deal with that when it comes." Lance lapsed into thoughtful silence.  
  
"I'm exhausted. I need to rest," Misty annonced. "Let's stop and rest," Ash said. He and Misty sat down side by side, holding hands. "Look Ash! I told you!!!!!" Haley said. "It's an Eevee!"  
  
"Vulpix, Bite attack now!" "Eeeeeeveeeeee!" the unsuspecting Pokemon yelped. "Ember!" "Vullllll!" Vulpix schreeched. The Eevee fell on its side, eyes and mouth open in confusion. "Pokeball, GO!" Haley yelled.  
  
The ball turned the Ponyta into a beam of silver light, which faded into nothing. The Pokeball shook and twitched for a few moments, then opened again.  
  
"What?" Haley said, puzzled. "But I weakened it." "Eee!" the Eevee informed Vulpix as it got up and began to rapidly charge her. "Vul.. Viy!" she yelped as the Eevee hit her full in the side. Vulpix struggeled to get up for a few moments, then collapsed, wincing. "Vulpix!" Haley cried. "Eeee!" the Eevee said as it ran towards Haley. It hit Haley - and knocked her down. "That thing isn't real," Haley gasped as the Eevee came in for yet another assualt. "What?!" Ash, Misty, Brock, and Lance gasped. "That- that THING'S nose is filled with lead! And you can hear the gears when it moves! Listen!" Everyone listened.. and, sure enough, as the Eevee scratched the ground like a bull will do before charging, they heard metallic clicks. Haley crouched low over Vulpix, shielding her from harm with her own body as the Eevee hit again. Haley cried out in pain, but did not move.  
  
Suddenly, Haley had an idea. The Eevee was electronic.  
  
"Pikachu, use Thundershock on that machine!" "Hey, that's what I'm supposed to do!" Ash said indignantly. But Pikachu leapt down from Ash's shoulder and Thundershocked the Eevee. Electricity battled with electricity inside of the machine, and it short-circuited. It exploded in a rush of flames.  
  
A Meowth who was walking across the clearing got hit with the flames. Seeing her chance, Haley threw an empty Pokeball at the Meowth, which was quickly caught.  
  
Haley staggered to a stand and scooped Vulpix up. "Who would do a thing like that?" Misty asked to no one in particular, watching Lance helping Haley stand up. "Who do you think? It was Gary. I told you, I TOLD you, he's up to no good," Lance said nervously. "I've figured that out, Lance. I've figured that out." Haley said. 


	4. Before the Battle

Ok, I had writer's block. I had to put something! And I'm trying to write in a more readable format. Please R&R! Flame if you want to, but I really don't care. I've been getting a lot of flaming from my (gay) English teacher lately, so I'm used to it.  
  
==========================================================  
  
LATER  
  
"So, what should we do about this?" Haley asked Ash, Misty, Brock, and Lance glumly.  
  
"Well, something needs to be done. We can't have Gary attacking you every other day," Ash said, making sense for once.  
  
"Vul," Vulpix agreed.  
  
"Ash is right," Misty said, a worried look on her face. "He's going to kill you if this keeps up."  
  
"I know, I know. I just don't know why he would do this." Haley replied  
  
"Why do you think? He wants to put you out of action so that he won't be beaten," Lance said.  
  
"And at the rate he's going, he's going to succeed," Brock added. "He's scared of being beaten, and he knows you can beat him. He doesn't want that to happen."  
  
The group was in the Pokemon center, waiting for Haley's new Meowth to be returned to them. Haley insisted on getting him a check-up.  
  
Just then, Nurse Joy came up to them, Haley's Meowth following her. She handed Haley his Pokeball.  
  
"He's in perfect health," Nurse Joy informed Haley. "I've given him shots for rabies and some other diseases, so you shouldn't have to worry about that. Here are some vitamins that you should give him every morning and evening to keep him in good health."  
  
"Thanks, Nurse," Haley said. "Well, I don't want to keep up this conversation. Meowth, come here please."  
  
"MeOWthhh!" the cat Pokemon announced as it leapt up into Haley's lap.  
  
"Hey Ash, let's battle!" Haley said.  
  
"Umm.. ok," Ash said. "But no handicap, Meowth's not a baby!"  
  
"If you are going to battle, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Nurse Joy said.  
  
"Sure thing Nurse. Umm.. Could I get your number?" Brock asked, drooling.  
  
"COME ON Brock!" Misty snapped, grabbing his ear and pulling him with her.  
  
"Meowth, Scratch Attack now!" Haley yelled.  
  
"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"  
  
Meowth scratched the Bulbasaur's vines, who yelped.  
  
"Bulbasaur!" Ash cried out.  
  
Bulbasaur fought and hung on to consiousness.  
  
"Bulbasarr!" it cried, and tackled the Meowth head on. "Meow!" the Meowth cried out. In anger, he slashed the Bulbasaur's face vertically so that it looked as if someone had dragged three ultra-fine brushes soaked with red paint across his face.  
  
"Bulba!" the Bulbasaur cried out. It frantically searched for the Meowth, who was standing at a safe distance, but it was blinded by blood trickling into its eyes, so it could not find him.  
  
"Meowth, finish it off with Fury Swipes!"  
  
"Meow meow meow meow!" Meowth screamed.  
  
"Bulbaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Bulbasaur cried out. With that, it fainted.  
  
"I won again!" Haley cried.  
  
"Vul vul vul!" Vulpix cheered, waving little flags and dancing on her back legs.  
  
"Bulbasaur, return." Ash said. He stared at the Pokeball holding Bulbasaur for a moment. Then he looked up at Haley. "Haley, I've been training for two years longer than you. You have three Pokemon and I have six, but I still can't beat you. You can use MY Pikachu in battle without my telling him to listen to you. You know, you've got potential. You really do."  
  
"Um.. well, uh, thanks, I guess.." Haley said. Then, a grin spread across her face, and she kissed Ash on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, you know I do. But no worries. Here, we're all friends," she said, pulling them all into a group hug. Ash looked embarrased. Haley could tell Misty didn't want her going around and kissing her boyfriend, but she kept quiet. All the same, Haley made a mental note not to do that again. Lance appeared to know that there wasn't anything he should know about, so he kept quiet as well. Brock looked so happy that Misty was on one side of him and Haley was on the other.  
  
"Anyway.." Haley muttered, coming back to her senses and pulling away. I have to go have my battle with Gary. It's nearly 6:30," she said, looking at her watch.  
  
"Yeah. I know you can win Haley. I know you can," Lance said, giving Haley a smile which made her insides melt and her hear skip a beat.  
  
With that, the group made their way to the Pokemon center to heal Meowth and then to where they were supposed to meet Gary for the battle. 


	5. The Battle

LATER  
  
==========================================================  
  
"You sure you want to do this?" Gary asked tauntingly. His Wartortle was out and standing before him.  
  
"Yes Gary I'm sure," Haley said through grittted teeth. "And that fake Eevee - it didn't work."  
  
"Huh? What's an Eevee?"  
  
all except Gary fall over in exasperation  
  
"Stupid! That's not going to work." Haley snapped.  
  
"So it didn't. But I'll get you now anyway. We'll each use three Pokemon, since that's all you have. Feel lucky I'm giving you the handicap," Gary sneered.  
  
"Whatever. Now are we going to talk or fight?"  
  
"Eeee!" Ponyta added. She was standing bravely before the Wartortle, though knowing she was going towards certain defeat.  
  
"Battle. Wartortle, Bubblebeam!" "Ponyta, jump over that Wartortle and smash its back legs with your hooves!" Haley yelled. Ponyta did as she was told, and the last bubble popped harmlessly against her hoof. She reared and came heavily down upon the Wartortle's feet.  
  
"WAAR!" the turtle cried out, eyes filling with pain-induced tears. It couldn't move.  
  
"Wartortle you idiot! You let that pony hurt you! Water Gun now!" Gary shouted.  
  
The Wartortle twisted its head to face Ponyta and shot her in the face with its Water Gun. Ponyta fainted and collapsed - falling down on top of the Wartortle, her hoof striking its head. Ponyta weighed more than twice as much as Wartortle, so she fainted it by just falling on it, and her hooves are 10 times harder than diamonds, so that was also a knockout, especially since she hit its head. They remained in a still heap, the only moving thing the dying blue flames that were Ponyta's mane and tail.  
  
"Ponyta, return." Haley said.  
  
"Wartortle, come back." Gary said. "Fine then. Go, Growlithe!"  
  
Haley gasped and her eyes filled with tears upon seeing a Growlithe.  
  
"Haley! Don't let your past get in the way! I know you can do it!" This was Ash's voice. Haley nodded dimly.  
  
"Pii pi ka chu," Pikachu said, hopping onto her shoulder and wiping her eyes with a tiny paw. Somehow this gave Haley strength.  
  
"Thanks, Pikachu. Vulpix, Bite attack now!" Haley yelled. Vulpix leapt up to Growlithe.  
  
"Growlithe, Bite it back!"  
  
Teeth met teeth, and both of their mouths began to bleed.  
  
"Grrrowlithe!" the puppy Pokemon said, a challenge to try again.  
  
"Growlithe, Fire Spin!" Gary yelled.  
  
"Vulpix, try to dodge its flames!" Haley yelled. Vulpix knew she couldn't dodge, so as the flames came ever closer, Vulpix opened her mouth wide and used her own Fire Spin. They two forces battled for seconds that seemed to last an eternity and a half to Haley.. and began to slowly, ever so slowly, edge towards Growlithe, who began to panic.  
  
"Growlithe, more flames!" Gary yelled.  
  
"Vulpix, switch to Flamethrower!" Haley yelled.  
  
"Vullllll!" Vulpix said, her eyes turning red. "VULLLLLLLL!"  
  
The flames shot towards Growlithe and roasted it.  
  
"Vulpix, Bite attack now! Go for the throat, the stomach, the eyes, or the snout!!"  
  
Vulpix sunk her teeth into the Growlithe's muzzle, who yelped in pain and then laid still.  
  
"Fine! Growlithe, return! Go, Kangaskhan!" Gary yelled. "Take Down!"  
  
Vulpix didn't have a chance. She fainted as soon as she was hit.  
  
"Vulpix!" Haley cried out. She rushed to Vulpix's side and scooped her up. "Oh, Vulpix.. don't worry, we're going to win this." She walked over to Ash, Misty, Brock, and Lance. She handed Vulpix to Misty, Ponyta's Pokeball to Lance, and Vulpix's (empty) Pokeball to Ash. "Don't drop that," she said. She handed her pack to Brock. She then walked out to her side, firey hatred burning in her eyes.  
  
And then she said one of her most well known lines..  
  
"You -- will -- pay."  
  
Gary was scared on the inside at the burning hatred in her eyes and voice, but didn't show it.  
  
"Let's battle," he said.  
  
"Meowth, go!" Haley yelled.  
  
"Meow!" Meowth announced.  
  
"You think you can beat me with a cat? You're even dumber than I thought you were," Gary said tauntingly.  
  
"Whatever. Meowth, Toxiclaws now!"  
  
Meowth's claws glowed green and began to steadily drip poison. When the poison hit the ground, it sizzled and a 3-inch deep hole appeared and the grass there wilted.  
  
"What's that?" Ash said, confused.  
  
'Toxiclaws,' Ash's Pokedex announced. 'A very powerful, very dangerous move that only Meowths and Persians can learn.'  
  
"Toxiclaws?" Gary said doubtfully. "Never heard of it."  
  
"Meowth, Scratch now!" Haley said.  
  
"Kangaskhan, slam it into that tree!" Gary yelled. Meowth came at the Kangaskhan, who easily knocked him into a nearby tree. Meowth laid there, gasping and trying to get up.  
  
"Meowth!" Haley cried. "Meowth, please, get up!"  
  
"Ha, I knew I'd win!" Gary yelled.  
  
"Meowth!" Haley cried again. She sounded a thousand miles distant to Meowth. He gave up and collapsed, when something new inside of him awoke.  
  
No, he would not faint. The Girl needed him. He would stay consious, no matter what it took. And then his body tingled. He felt new power surging throught him. He yowled in pain, and then it stopped.  
  
He opened his eyes to find himself much higher up. He looked up. The Girl was standing over him, smiling. She held a mirror up to his face. She was saying something that he couldn't understand.. then she said something he DID understand - Persian. He realized that he had evolved. He was no longer Meowth as he had been all of his life. He was Persian.  
  
Fury at the Kangaskhan who had nearly knocked him out rose inside of him and bloomed like fire feeding on brush. His claws began to glow green again, and he lurched forward at the Kangaskhan, scratching its face crazily, as though his life depended on it. He did not touch the baby, however; he felt pity for it because it could not fight. Poison surged through the Kangaskhan's veins and when it reached the heart it began to course around it, cutting it off from blood. The Kangaskhan fainted, and Persian removed his claws. The poison immediately vanished, but the Kangaskhan remained fainted.  
  
The battle was won.  
  
"I. I can't believe it. I really can't," Gary said. "You know, you really make me mad."  
  
Haley wasn't listening. She was reviving Vulpix and Ponyta with her Max Revives.  
  
"And you know what else? I'm going to get you back for it. Charmeleon, go! Flamethrower!"  
  
Haley couldn't move in time. The flames came closer and closer. Everyone stood frozen with fear and shock, unable to help. And then Ponyta stepped in front of Haley.  
  
"Ponyta, no!" Haley cried. And then the flames hit. There was a huge explosion as the tree under which Haley was standing burst into flames. With her last strength, Ponyta pushed Haley out from underneath the tree. Then the flame horse vanished into the raging fire. There was then a piercing scream, a combinaton of Ponyta's of pain and Haley's of remorse.  
  
"Ponytaaaaaa!" Haley cried.  
  
"Squirtle, go! Water Gun!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Squirtle! Glugglugglugglugglug!" the tiny turtle said. He put out the flames to reveal a badly burned black horse. No dancing blue flames. No glimmer in the eye, no flash as the sun reflected on her shiny hooves. Still as death. Haley rushed to Ponyta's side, crying hard.  
  
"Ponyta! No! It can't end this way! Please, get up! Please!"  
  
No response. Haley felt Ponyta's neck. No pulse. Still as death. Haley rose and turned a demonic gaze on Gary. She threw her jacket off and marched stiffly towards Gary. 


	6. Revival

THE NEXT WEEK  
  
Ponyta was in the intensive care unit. Haley did not leave the glass cage her Pokemon was in for a moment. She did not eat or even drink and did not sleep. Vulpix accompanied her, but left for brief periods of time. She brought Haley glasses of water and snacks from the vending machine in the waiting room, and even brought a pillow once, but it was as though she weren't even there. Lance was getting frustrated. He was worried about her.  
  
"Haley, let's go do something," Lance said.  
  
"Like what?" Haley muttered glumly.  
  
"I dunno.. maybe the lake? All by ourselves, without Ash or Misty or Brock."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"My Pokemon is dying and you really, really expect me to go somewhere for pleasure?" Haley snapped. Vulpix shrank away from her.  
  
"No, but I do expect you to at least eat and drink and sleep. Here, at least let me take you to that restaurant we saw down there," Lance said.  
  
"What part of no do you not understand?!" Haley snapped angrily.  
  
"It's not no that I don't understand. It's why you're saying no. You're stupid if you think that staring at Ponyta is going to make her better. Can't you see? You've lost five pounds and you don't need to lose any weight! Vulpix and Persian are worried about you! Vulpix doesn't understand why you don't pay any attention to her any more when all she's trying to do is help! Does she really need to suffer along with Ponyta? Vulpix is going to pull away from you and Persian is going to as well if you keep this up."  
  
"Just shut up and get out! I can take care of Vulpix myself without you helping!" Haley yelled.  
  
"Now, let me ask you, what part of "You are scaring Vulpix" do you not understand?" Lance yelled back.  
  
Vulpix looked from one to the other, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Just get out! Go!" Haley yelled.  
  
"Fine then, I will! But think about this: your other Pokemon are going to pull away from you if you keep this pathetic 'Oh, pity me, my Ponyta is dying so let me pretend my other Pokemon aren't here' attitude, no matter what you say or do. So are your friends if you keep being mean to them."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"GET up!"  
  
"No!"  
  
Vulpix had had enough. Lance was right. A jet of flame issued from her mouth directly into Haley's face, and then she vanished into her Pokeball.  
  
"Look what you've done!" Haley screamed at Lance.  
  
"OH, look at what I'VE done! I warned you!" With that, Lance stormed out.  
  
"Vulpix, come out," Haley said. A beam of red light issued from the Pokeball.. and then withdrew back into it.  
  
"Vulpix, come out!"  
  
Once again, the light withdrew.  
  
"Vulpix, you'd better come out!"  
  
This time Vulpix appeared. But when Haley stretched her arm out to her, Vulpix bit her hand.  
  
"Vulpix!" Haley yelled. "Don't do that!" She grabbed Vulpix by the scruff of her neck, who began to twist wildly.  
  
"Vulpix, don't be so stupid! You know I still care about you!"  
  
Vulpix turned her head, and her eyes were clouded with pain and the feeling of betrayal. They seemed to say, No, YOU don't be stupid. It's not my fault Ponyta was hurt. And it's not yours, so quit acting like it!  
  
Haley sighed. "Vulpix, I'm sorry. I hadn't realized that I was hurting your feelings. You haven't ate yet have you? Persian hasn't either. Come out, Persian." She rummaged in her pack and drew out a bag of Pokéfood, a white bowl with the name Persian on it, and a red bowl with the name Vulpix on it. She poured some food into the bowls, fighting back tears of guilt. She thrust the bowls towards the Pokemon. She then pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs, hiding her face.  
  
I'm going to lose them along with Growlie. Only with Growlie it was the Rocket's fault. Now it's going to be mine, Haley thought. She leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling, blinking furiously. Then, she felt a paw on her knee. She looked down, and there was Vulpix, looking up at her, eyes shining. Haley took her up unto her arms and sobbed into her fur.  
  
"I'm sorry Vulpix. It's just that.. well, you know I lost my Growlithe a couple years ago. I don't want to lose Ponyta like I lost him. But I got so wrapped up in feeling sorry for myself.. I didn't realize that I was hurting you."  
  
"I understand," Vulpix in her Pokemon language. Haley blinked. Surely.  
  
"Huh?" she said.  
  
"I understand," Vulpix said once again, confused.  
  
Haley's eyes got very wide, and she crawled backwards away.  
  
"LANCE! ASH! MISTY! BROCK!" Haley screamed. They all came running.  
  
"What happened?" Ash asked, confused.  
  
"She can, she can, she can talk!" Haley gasped, pointing at Vulpix.  
  
"Vul?" Vulpix said. But to Haley, it was "Huh?"  
  
"What are you talking about? She's saying 'vul' like she always does," Misty said.  
  
"Vul?" Huh?  
  
"I know what happened," Ash said suddenly.  
  
"What?" the others said in unison.  
  
"You're simply learning her language. I learned with Pikachu. It only happens with the Pokemon you're really, really, close to, namely, your first Pokemon. Don't worry, I freaked out too."  
  
"I can understand Dragonite," Lance said.  
  
"And I Togepi," Misty added.  
  
"I can understand Onix," Brock announced.  
  
"But no one else can, unless they had the same starting Pokemon as you," Ash said.  
  
"And it's normal?" questioned Haley.  
  
"Yup," Ash said, proud that he had taught Haley something, not the other way around.  
  
"Oh," Haley said, feeling extremely stupid. Suddenly she heard a weak whinny from the glass cage. She stood and spun so fast that she knocked Ash down and looked down... into the eyes of Ponyta.  
  
"Ponyta!" Haley exclaimed. Ponyta whickered softly. "Ponyta, you're alive! I'm so glad you pulled through!" 


	7. NOTICE

As of May 11, 2003, A Healing Touch will be moved to the category Games--- Pokemon. (Thanks to NinjaZeo10 for pointing out to me that the section my story was in was for crossovers!)  
  
Have a good day! VulpixMoon 


	8. Mistakes

1 MONTH LATER  
  
"I'm going to evolve Charmander!" Ash announced. "Ash, he'll evolve when he's ready to," Brock said. "He's officially ready," Ash said, and he drew from his pocket.. a gleaming fire stone. "ASH DON'T YOU DARE GET THAT NEAR VULPIX-" Haley began, but it was too late. Vulpix was beginning to glow.. This couldn't happen. No. Vulpix wasn't ready to evolve. Haley dived in front of her --- and began to feel the strangest sensation. Her whole body tingled oddly. And then it stopped.  
  
"Ash, I am going to kill you!" Haley yelled. But Ash wasn't listening. He was staring at Haley in the oddest way. Everyone else was too. Vulpix had not evolved, thankfully. "ASH! QUIT STARING AT ME!" Haley stood up and brushed herself off.. and found with horror that she had nine long, white tails. Her head felt heavier.. she felt it, and there was a flowing white crest there. She pulled a mirror out of her pack and saw with horror that her ears were white and shaped like a Ninetales' and her hair appeared as though it had been bleached. Her eyes were purple now, she supposed a combination of red Ninetales eyes and her own blue eyes.  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" Haley screamed. "ASH, YOU IDIOT! YOU TURNED ME INTO A NINETALES AND NEARLY EVOLVED VULPIX WHEN I DIDN'T WANT HER TO BE EVOLVED! AND CHARMANDER EVOLVES AT LEVEL 16 YOU IDIOT, BY ITSELF!"  
  
But yelling didn't help. The damage had been done.  
  
"Haley... we need to breal up. I can't be with you anymore," Lance said.  
  
Haley dropped the mirror and choked. "WHAT? Just because of Ash, turning me into a... OK, fine, forget it. If you'll break up with me JUST because my DNA has been mutated, then you don't really love me. You said you were leaving, right? Well leave. Here, I'll help you." For Haley had just got the strangest feeling. Her whole body was tingling, and she felt her breath becoming peppery. Suddenly flames burst from her mouth and set the grass at Lance's feet afire.  
  
"Dragonite, go! Let's get out of here!" Lance yelled. Soon he was gone. Haley sat down and held Vulpix tightly, too mortified to speak.  
  
1 WEEK LATER  
  
Haley was having trouble adjusting. For one, her boyfriend and broken up with her, and for another, she felt the stares of people. She was painfully aware of her crest and tails. Purple eyes and white-blond hair were ok, but with nine tails and a crest of fur on your head... For another thing, when it was at night, she found that she had the most inexplicable urge to run into the closest forest. There she made the transformation into a fully grown female Ninetales. That would not have been as bad but for the fact that her Ninetales body had chosen that time to go into heat.  
  
Now she rubbed against the trees she passed, leaving her feminine mark on it. She gave a siren-like call that echoed all over the forest. She lifted her nose to the wind and sniffed. She suddenly tensed and gave a small fox- like bark of excitement. She smelled a male Ninetales on the wind. It must have been feral. She called louder. Then the male Ninetales walked into the clearing.  
  
He was larger than the usual Ninetales, and his tails and crest were fuller. His fur was glossier. All in all he was healthy and handsome - a perfect mate and father for her cubs.  
  
Haley sidled over to him and placed herself underneath him. Just as he was about to comply, she shot out from underneath him and leapt high over his head. She ran twice round the clearing and stopped abruptly in front of him. She began to prance around him. She once again presented herself to him, and, before he could actually mount her, she ran. This time he pursued her. She ran five times around the clearing with him hot on her heels and suddenly stopped again. He stopped just as soon as he did. He walked round in front of her and ran his nose down her side, down her hind flank and began to lick her. She shivered and laid down in front of him, folding her tails underneath her. He mounted her. She let him this time.  
  
They spent that night together, their only interruption being when the male Ninetales woke her to mate her again. The next morning she woke to find him still sleeping with her. She got up and shook her glorious coat out. She looked up into the sky. Being a Ninetales, the sun dind't blind her. Then it hit her.  
  
The sun.  
  
She was still a Ninetales. The memories of the previous night came to her.  
  
A pregnant one, at that. 


End file.
